


Powers That Have Been

by mansikka



Series: Filling In The Gaps [38]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 02:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: An extension of a couple of scenes in The Powers That Be





	1. Magnus

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) these are sort of bookends to some of the Malec content in this episode x

"We should get up."

Alec groans in disapproval against Magnus' chest and snuggles closer, and Magnus lifts his head just enough to watch with a smile. "Not yet."

"Is your head hurting?"

Alec lifts his head and blinks at him, staring for a second before letting out a soft hum in agreement. Magnus reaches out to sweep the hair back from his forehead and sends a soothing blast of magic to rid him of the after effects of more alcohol than Alec usually drinks.

The party had been awkward, and stilted after the incident with the ley lines, but Lorenzo had insisted they continue no matter what. False smiles and even falser conversations had dominated the rest of the evening, and neither one of them had been without a drink in their hands for more than a few moments.

"Thank you," Alec says with a soft sigh, catching his hand to kiss it before he can withdraw it. "That was, uh… quite the party. Aside from the whole ley lines thing—"

"And the being surrounded by warlocks thing—"

"Actually, two of my favorite warlocks were there," Alec says with another smile as he stretches up and mumbles a _good morning_ against Magnus' lips before kissing him.

"Only two?" Magnus replies, pretending to pout, then bursts out laughing as Alec's eyes blow wide with realization of what he's just said.

"You're my favorite everything," he stutters out, and it's a cover-up for a slip of tongue, but Alec's words still make Magnus melt. He reaches up to slot his hand through the back of Alec's hair and pulls him in for another kiss, smiling as he pulls back to nuzzle against his cheek.

"Good morning."

"Good morning," Alec replies, wriggling a little to get comfortable. "Do you have a busy day today?"

"Fairly."

"Too busy for us to take a shower together?" Alec teases, leaning in for another kiss.

"Alexander. You know how much I enjoy that—"

"Oh, I do—"

"But I am sure both our schedules are too full today for us to lose a couple of hours like we did the last time," Magnus continues, laughing as Alec peppers kisses over his face and down his neck.

"Well. I wouldn't say we were _losing_ anything—"

"You know what I mean—"

"But I suppose I do have several briefings to give, four reports to sign off on, and a bunch of meetings I can't avoid," Alec adds, sighing with a soft grumble as he leans in for one final kiss then sits up with a yawn.

"You know I would prefer to stay here in bed with you all day if we could," Magnus tells him, sweeping his hand up over Alec's back. Alec turns his head and smiles.

"I do."

"You take the first shower," Magnus tells him, watching as Alec climbs from the bed and stands at the foot of it stretching, completely at ease.

It's not as though Alec's ever really hidden his body from him, but the first few times Alec had stayed over he'd been more cautious, more aware of Magnus' ever appreciative eyes. So to see him walking over to the nightstand on his side of the bed to check his cell phone, pull back the curtain to peek outside, and then bend to pick up the small pile of clothes Magnus washed with his own when Alec left them here, it _does_ something to Magnus.

Alec is at home, in _his_ home, and there are small tokens of Alec creeping into every corner, and honestly, Magnus wouldn't have it any other way. But he's cautious about saying that out loud, offering too much, even if Alec stays here more often than he doesn't.

"Magnus?"

Magnus looks up at Alec's face realizing he's let his thoughts wander, and offers up a rueful smile. "Just enjoying the view."

Alec smiles, his cheeks flaring with an adorable blush, before he's gesturing for the bathroom and disappearing inside.

Magnus waits until he hears the shower start then jumps out of bed and throws on some clothes, walking through to his apothecary to check on a potion that needed steeping overnight. He has several clients to meet today and needs to pick up a couple of ingredients that have been on order for a week. He takes a few minutes to answer some messages, checks what they have in for breakfast, and begins to prepare them coffee ready for when Alec has finished.

Magnus sinks into the chair in the corner of his bedroom, carelessly waving his fingers to make the bed, listening to Alec go about his routine. As he does Magnus goes over his morning schedule in his head and groans for it, snapping his fingers to clean himself up, fix his hair, and put on some makeup, ready just to throw on a change of clothes after breakfast and leave.

"Magnus? Your magic working okay?" Alec asks stepping into the bedroom with a towel draped over his shoulder which means he's not quite done in the bathroom yet, holding on to a bottle of shampoo.

"Totally back to normal," Magnus replies, watching Alec coming closer to him. "And since I'm not the High Warlock, whatever doesn't affect me is no longer my problem."

Alec doesn't react to that since they've now had numerous conversations about what he _really_ thinks of not being High Warlock, and instead begins sniffing at the bottle in his hand.

"Is something wrong with my shampoo?" Magnus asks as he stands to join him.

"Uh, no, it's actually way better than what I have back at the Institute. Where do you buy it?" he asks, taking another sniff.

"I don't buy it. I _brew_ it. It's a special blend of Indian sandalwood that I started mixing back in the eighteenth century."

Alec is still sniffing at the bottle. "You make this?" he asks, a little incredulous, and Magnus wants to beam with a little pride since he clearly _likes_ the scent of it.

"Alexander, mixing potions is the cornerstone of the warlock arts."

"I know, I just… I mean, if you can wash your hair magically, why do you go through the trouble?"

Some days are full of questions like this, Magnus thinks with another smile, Alec forever curious and interested in everything that makes up his life.

"Because I enjoy taking showers," he replies, and the small smile Alec gives him back just raises fresh memories of their last shared one.

"Alright, well, if you're not too busy, can you brew me a bottle?" Alec asks, and Magnus is smiling yet again. It's not like it's the first time Alec's used his shampoo, so why out of nowhere he's decided he likes it so much is a surprise. But any retort Magnus might think to come up with is interrupted by a knock at his door.

Alec heads back to the bathroom, and Magnus watches him go for a moment before going to let in whoever has disturbed their morning.

* * *

 


	2. Alec

This drink is well earned. And as Alec clinks his glass against Magnus', taking a quick glance over the city from the balcony, he allows himself to finally relax after what's been a really long few hours.

"That's quite the drink," Magnus says after he's taken a sip, so it tells Alec it's stronger than even he's used to.

"It's been quite the day," Alec replies, and it has been.

Lorenzo's early morning visit had stolen several minutes from their morning, leading to a rushed breakfast together before starting their already heavily-scheduled days. They'd arranged to meet near Lorenzo's just after dusk; to say Alec found Lorenzo unpleasant, arrogant, and all kinds of other awful things as he'd given him a tour of his home would be an understatement. And after everything that followed—from the hospital with Catarina, to the core situation at the Institute, and an incredibly difficult conversation with Raj in the aftermath—Alec feels like this day has gained an extra twelve hours in the middle of it.

"I'm guessing Raj and his friends didn't take their banishment well?" Magnus asks as he swirls his glass.

"Oh, Wrangel Island isn't banishment. It's more like… character building," Alec replies. He's thankful he'd managed to calm his temper with a few stolen seconds to make sure Magnus was okay before speaking to Raj, for realizing what damage he could have potentially caused by shutting him out of the system. That he even _could_ so easily Alec knows he needs to check into in the morning, and adds it to his list of things to do.

"Lorenzo Rey could use a bit of character building," Magnus retorts, to which Alec has nothing but agreement. "He's been taking all the credit for fixing the ley lines."

"Such an ass."

Magnus hums in response, but there's nothing else either of them can really add about the situation that they've not already said.

"Whatever corrupted those ley lines is still out there. Lorenzo has to stop blaming you for being Asmodeus' son, and help us track the demon who's responsible."

The pause that follows has Alec watching Magnus carefully, taking in the awkward swallow, the darting of his eyes, and the doubt that crosses his face before he talks.

"Alexander… about my father," he says, taking another pause, "I hope you don't think less of me."

Alec's taken aback, surprised that he'd even consider such a thing. "Are you kidding? I don't care who your dad is. I care who you are."

It takes Magnus another few seconds before he can turn to look at him, and even when he does there's still that element of fear, and self-doubt.

"And you're the furthest thing from a Greater Demon," Alec adds, because he knows Magnus' nightmares—some of them anyway; he's stayed at Magnus' often enough to be the one to rouse him awake when they hit. Alec leans in to kiss him, a hand cupped to his neck that he doesn't pull away until he sees the expression soften on Magnus' face.

Magnus steps closer, putting both their glasses on the wall and crowding up against him for a more urgent kiss. He feels a little shaky as Alec puts his arms around him, and though they haven't really found time to talk about Asmodeus all day, Alec knows he must be playing on Magnus' mind.

"You're not your father," Alec whispers, staring back so Magnus can't look away. "I know you fear… I know you fear the darker side of your magic—and I guess, at least now I know why—"

"Alexander—"

"But that's not you, Magnus; it's never been you," Alec continues with another soft kiss, holding Magnus secure in his arms and intent on not moving until he feels him begin to relax.

There's a soft sigh as the final tension drops from him, though it's still a half-doubtful look Magnus is giving him back.

"You know, Alexander," Magnus says, dropping his gaze as he presses a hand against Alec's chest, "it might take me a day or so to brew you up a bottle of that shampoo."

"That's okay," Alec replies, adjusting his arms a little so Magnus is leaning against him, "I'm in no hurry."

Magnus raises his eyes to look at Alec's hair, his mouth open as though he wants to say something, but doesn't.

"Unless you're telling me I need to wash it right now—"

"All I meant is, that you are more than welcome to use mine until I can make you some of your own," Magnus tells him, cutting him off.

Alec sucks in a breath at that, staring back a little harder. When he'd first started staying at Magnus' it had been following a halted, nervous invitation, and then various excuses about why it was too late for him to leave. There's been a couple of times since when Alec has made noises about not wanting to move because he's too comfortable, to which Magnus has never failed to give him reasons to stay. But tonight, perhaps Magnus wants him there, wants him to _want_ to be there, and to not have to ask.

So many of their evenings end together like this, stood on Magnus' balcony sharing a final drink before a kiss goodnight, and Magnus opening him a portal to take him back to the Institute. They're still in their jackets like they would be for any of these similar occasions, and Magnus' usual reasons for Alec not leaving haven't been mentioned at all. Alec thinks it's because of everything that's happened to them this evening, but is torn between making assumptions and wanting to respect Magnus' space.

Alec decides he trusts his instincts. He's got better at reading Magnus and knowing what he's thinking, finding other ways to get him to talk without having to ask.

"I was thinking," Alec says, shrugging out of his jacket and throwing it over the back of a nearby chair, before pulling at Magnus' for him to do the same, "that stuff you put in the bath when you're tired, or when you're feeling drained. You make that too?"

"I do," Magnus replies with a soft, curious smile as he begins to list the ingredients for it, and all their benefits.

"How about," Alec says, gently gripping his waist as he kisses him, "I go run us a bath with some of that stuff, and then we go to bed?"

"It's… not that late," Magnus says, and Alec flounders for a second wondering if Magnus does want him to leave after all.

"I know," he agrees anyway, "but it's been a long day. And we don't have to sleep; we can do anything you want."

"Anything?" Magnus replies with an arched eyebrow that's an echo of his normal tease. Alec aches for the doubt that's still lingering in the corners of his eyes, hoping he can do something to help rid him of it.

"Anything," Alec agrees, wrapping him up in a hug. Magnus stares back at him for several long seconds before his mouth curves up in a soft, almost bittersweet smile.

"Maybe we can… talk, a little. _I_ can talk."

Alec closes his eyes, squeezes a little tighter, and presses a kiss to Magnus' temple. "I'm here."


End file.
